<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rewrite The Stars (graphic work) by Fuuma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632987">Rewrite The Stars (graphic work)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma'>Fuuma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BBI, BBI10, Graphic work, M/M, Slash, Young Tony Stark, alternative universe, big bang italian fanwork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:49:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grafica creata per l'omonima fic Every shape of Heat di Miryel<br/>[ partecipa al BBI 10° edizione ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Big Bang Italia #10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rewrite The Stars (graphic work)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/gifts">Miryel</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165761">Rewrite The Stars</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel">Miryel</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Amo young!RDJ tanto quanto odio la risoluzione delle immagini dei suoi vecchi film - però nella giffina è così bello e prezioso che gli perdono tutto, anche l'avermi costretta a un pomeriggio intero di ricerca per l'immagine perfetta.</p><p>La grafica prende spunto dalla fic dalla fic di Miryel (che potete trovare <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165761/chapters/63667534">qui</a>); quella che ho letto io era solo la bozza iniziale, ma già mi è bastata per trovarla adorabile - e poi adoro le soulmate!au.<br/>Prima o poi recupererò quella completa.<br/>Spero che il gift ti piaccia, dearie &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Credit: texture di _Carllton @deviantart</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>